Recently, much attention is paid to problems such as delay, loss and noise in signal transmission between LSI chips. Particularly, noise interference between various radio wave signals and in-circuit electrical signals becomes a problem in a mobile communication device such as a personal computer, mobile phone or the like. Under this condition, there is a growing tendency to use an optical signal that is free from electromagnetic noise, high in speed and low in loss for signal transmission between LSI chips.
Further, in the mobile device, a finite power source such as a battery is used. Therefore, it is strongly required that electronic parts in the device are low in power consumption. This also applies to a case wherein light is used as signal transmission means. A complementary optical wiring apparatus is proposed as an optical wiring apparatus with low power consumption in Document 1 (JP-A 2001-285195 (KOKAI)) and Document 2 (JP-A 2004-153442 (KOKAI)).